Un Meurtrier
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Saison 8, épisode 10. Les sentiments que peut éprouver Castiel quand il sauve puis détruit son petit frère qu'il aurait tant voulu protéger. Scène modifiée.


**Hi there! Un autre petit os que j'ai pondu cet après-midi. La scène se passe dans l'épisode 10 de la saison 8, donc spoiler. Fic centrée sur Castiel et Samandriel, scène modifiée, quoi de plus normal comme situation, hein? Et puis après mon dernier os, je trouve que c'était bien pour...décontracter un peu, même si y a toujours du sombre!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Et maintenant, bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Castiel, est-ce bien toi ? demanda une voix brisée par la souffrance.

-Oui, c'est moi, mon frère.

-Comment...comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? M'as-tu entendu prier, Castiel ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je t'ai retrouvé, mais je sais que je dois te sauver, répondit l'ange. Es-tu Samandriel ?

-Oui. Je pensais que personne n'avait entendu mes appels, confessa le plus jeune ange.

Samandriel laissa retomber sa peur et tenta de soulager sa douleur. Il avait craint durant quelques brefs instants que son grand-frère ne soit pas venu pour lui mais pour tuer Crowley. Mais la réalité lui revint en pleine face quand il reprit ses esprits célestes. Depuis des semaines que Crowley le torturait, et personne n'était venu le secourir. Et désormais, il était libre. Mais grâce à qui ? Il avait prié des centaines de fois pour Castiel, puis il avait fait appel à sa protectrice, sa grande sœur qui le protégeait au-delà des limites imposées par les anges. Mais malgré ses prières pour elle, elle n'avait jamais répondu. Naomi devait être très occupée. A moins que...

-Castiel ? Te souviens-tu de comment tu as su où Crowley me retenait captif ? interrogea Samandriel, commençant à paniquer de nouveau.

-Non. J'avais juste l'impression qu'une voix me disait où tu étais.

-Dis m'en plus, frère.

-Pourquoi crains-tu, Samandriel ? Je suis là, mon petit frère. Je te protège maintenant.

-J'ai bien peur que ce qui me menace n'échappe à tes yeux, Castiel, répondit prudemment l'autre ange, s'appuyant avec méfiance sur son sauveur.

-Je vais t'amener au Paradis dans ce cas. Nous pourrons te soigner et tu seras en lieu sûr pendant ta régénération.

-Non mon frère. Laisse-moi ici, je ne dois pas te suivre.

-Mais tu es blessé ! tenta Castiel, alors qu'un mal de tête lui empoisonna doucement l'esprit.

En vérité Samandriel savait que ce n'était pas un mal de tête ordinaire. Il savait ce qui se passait. Il savait qui était derrière tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas...à moins qu'elle ne pense qu'il ait trahi volontairement le Paradis ?!

-Castiel, il ne faut surtout pas que je revienne au Paradis ! commença-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Laisse-moi t'amener à la maison, mon frère. Tu n'es plus en état de te battre, de te défendre.

-Je ne peux pas revenir.

-Pourquoi ?!

-J'ai...elle croit que je vous ai trahi ! Crowley sait tout maintenant, et elle croit que c'est de ma faute !

-Qui ça, elle ?

-Je ne peux rien dire, Castiel. Mon frère, s'il te plaît, protège moi de sa colère ! Elle peut me faire du mal inconsciemment !

-Mais enfin, de qui parles-tu !

_**« Tue-le. »**_

-Laisse-moi partir, frère, s'il te plaît ! Dis-lui de me laisser partir ! Je ne divulguerais plus rien, je lui promets !

-Samandriel, de quoi parles-tu ?! Pourquoi es-tu si paniqué ?! paniqua Castiel à son tour.

En effet, son petit frère paniquait depuis déjà quelques minutes et cherchait semble-t-il un moyen de fuir. Mais pourquoi fuir ? Que fuyait-il ?! Qui était le 'elle' dont son innocent petit frère parlait avec peur et respect ?

_**« Tue-le, Castiel ! »**_

-Non ! Samandriel, laisse-moi te soigner !

-Elle ne veut pas que tu me soignes ! Il faut que tu partes, toi aussi ! Protège toi avec les frères Winchester, ils sauront l'empêcher de faire une mauvaise action !

-Samandriel, je t'en prie, dis-moi ! Je ne comprends rien ! pria Castiel, pris au piège par des émotions étranges.

Une part de lui savait qu'il était en danger, et que son petit frère qu'il devait protéger était aussi en danger, mais l'autre part lui disait que c'était Samandriel le danger !

_**« CASTIEL ! »**_

-Je suis désolé, petit frère, murmura le plus vieux des anges, sortant son arme.

Le poignard céleste alla se ficher dans le ventre de Samandriel, sans que ce dernier n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait. L'ange retomba dans les bras de son frère, son visage figé par une expression de peur. Castiel reprit conscience à ce moment là. Il lâcha vite le poignard, horrifié ! Que venait-il de faire ?! Il venait d'assassiner son petit frère, celui qu'il avait cherché à sauver, à protéger...

-Pourquoi suis-je toujours le meurtrier de ma propre famille ? murmura-t-il en énochian.

Etrangement, il crut reçevoir une réponse presque gentille et rassurante à son égard...mais il en fit abstraction. Il venait de tuer son petit frère qui n'avait rien demandé ! Mais pourquoi l'avoir tué ?! Pourquoi avoir tué un être aussi pur que Samandriel ? Castiel n'avait pas la réponse. S'il avait été doué de sentiments humains, il aurait sûrement versé des larmes libératrices pour exprimer sa profonde tristesse et sa haine envers lui-même, mais hélas, il n'était pas doté de cette capacité. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour se faire pardonner, c'était de ramener Samanadriel chez eux afin qu'il repose en paix avec son véhicule, ce cher Alfie.

Mais avant d'emmener ce doux petit frère qui avait tant confiance en lui avant de mourir, Castiel déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Un baiser chaste pour lui demander pardon.

-Je suis le meurtrier de toute ma famille..., songea-t-il tristement en serrant le corps sans vie dans ses bras puissants.

_**« Tout s'arrangera, Castiel. »**_

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous donc pensé?^^ J'attends vos avis avec impatience! Samandriel me manque...**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
